


Solving a Mystery

by Cloud889



Series: Problems and Solutions [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Mystery, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud889/pseuds/Cloud889
Summary: It was a slightly more different case than usual.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night and Sherlock was till at the lab. John was waiting for him on the sofa reading a book and drinking a cup of tea when his phone rang.

“Hello”

“I killed someone.”

John spluttered tea on the opened page in his lap.

“Bloody hell Sherlock! What did you just say?”

“I said I killed somebody; a man to be more specific. Should you go to the doctor? Are you losing your hearing?”

John growled into the phone.

“I heard you fine the first time but what the hell? What do you mean you killed someone?”

“‘Kill’ a verb that means causing someone to die by unnatural causes. Are you also losing your comprehension skills?”

Since arguing with Sherlock was a futile endeavour John resignedly asked.  

“Could you tell the story from the beginning, please?”

“Sure thing.”

***

Sherlock was working alone in the lap when a masked man barged into the room and tried to strangle him. During the struggle the man lost his footing and slipped hitting his head hard against the counter and was killed instantly.

***

John breathed harshly into the phone speaking in a tight voice.

“So, you haven’t actually _killed_ anyone but someone tried to kill _you.”_

“Someone could argue that if I hadn’t dodge the hit the man wouldn’t have died.”

“And someone could _argue_ that’s complete bollocks.”

John hurriedly added before Sherlock could, frustratingly, argue some more.

“Anyway, have you called 999?”

“No.”

“What do you mean no? Why the hell not?”

“I want us to investigate first, before the police get involved.”

“Why?”

Three was a pause before Sherlock replied.

“It’s our first murder case since we officially started dating.”

Despite the serious situation John found himself grinning.

“It’s the first date you always dreamed of, isn’t it?”

There was another pause before Sherlock voice came through the phone.

“Maybe.”

John shook his head fondly.

“Fine. I’ll be right there. But promise not to do anything stupid before I arrive.”

“When I’ve ever done anything stupid?”

John groaned as he ended the call and hurriedly got ready to go.

***

When John arrived at the lab he found Sherlock leaning over the dead body on the floor with concentrated look on his face. He was wearing latex gloves and he had removed the mask off the man face.

“I thought you were waiting for me.”

“And I know you didn’t believe me.”

John snorted and get closer to the body.

“What did you find out so far?

“Not much, only that he works…”

“In a department store?”

Sherlock looked up sharply.

“Yes and that he ….”

“Has a dog?”

Sherlock frowned harder.

“Yes and he is ….”

“Allergic to cats?”

John immensely enjoyed the look of astonishment on Sherlock’s face.

“How did you know all of that?”

John raised his eyebrows.

“I learned from the best?”

“You didn’t have time observe anything. How _did_ you know?”

John let Sherlock stew for few more minutes before he took pity on him and said.

“I know him or more accurately I knew him. He works… well, worked for the department store I usually shop in. I talked to him few times and that’s why I know about his dog and allergy.”

Sherlock frowned deeply.

“It couldn’t be a coincidence that a man you knew tried to kill me. Do you know his address?”

“No.”

“Never mind. We can break into the department store and find out.”

“We can what?!!... Sherlock!!”

But Sherlock was already in his way out of the lab.

***

John couldn’t change Sherlock mind about breaking into the department store but he tried to convince him to call Lestrade but Sherlock in turn convinced him to leave an anonymous tip instead so they wouldn’t have to deal with the inspector’s ire and john found himself agreeing with that logic.

It didn’t take them much time to reach the store and alarmingly it didn’t take Sherlock much time to pick up the lock.

“Please tell me you don’t have a secret life as a thief.”

“Don’t be ridiculous John. A life of a thief is ordinary and boring.”

“Of course it is.”

Sherlock found the address of the assailant slash shop assistant quickly enough and John was glad to leave the place undetected by anyone, at least he hoped so.

“If the police came after us for this, I’m blaming the whole thing on you.”

“No you won’t.”

Damn Sherlock for always being right.

***

Breaking into the culprit’s apartment was also ridiculously easy. John decided to have a talk with Lestrade about increasing Police patrols in the streets at night. Or maybe even talk to Mycroft but the older Holmes was studiously avoiding him and Sherlock for the last few weeks to the amusement of Sherlock and the bewilderment of John.

“Bloody fucking hell!!”

Sherlock exclamation pulled john out of his musings and made him turn towards what his roommate was looking at only to find himself uttering the same curse.


	2. Chapter 2

Photos of John were plastered everywhere on the flat walls. Shots of him walking down the pavement, coming out of 221B Baker Street, shopping at multiple stores, and a lot more.

 Although it was an obvious conclusion John found himself uttering.

“He was stalking me.”

“Excellent observation John, care to make a less obvious one?”

Sherlock had to be really upset by this turn of events for his remarks to lose its usual biting edge, John worriedly observed as he continued speaking,

“The photos are not hidden in a locked room that would imply he lived alone and didn’t have many visitors, if any.”

“Good! Go on.”

“There’s no sign of the dog. He knew there was a chance he wouldn’t come back and left him somewhere.”

“Anything else?”

John frowned surveying the small apartment.

“No, at least not without a thorough search.”

“You are getting better at this but of course it’s a long way to reach your master level.”

“My _master_?!!”

“A _teaching master_ John. Now, to what you missed: some of the photos are quite old meaning he was stalking you for a long time, since we started living together. What did make him act now? Why did he suddenly find me a threat?”

John thought the question over.

“Perhaps he found out about us?” he ventured.

“But how? We’ve hardly been affectionate in public and our daily routines hasn’t really changed since we started ‘dating’.”

“He could be spying on us?”

“Ah! That’s a possibility but from the way he attacked me, he was an immature. And to be able to delude Mycroft secret agents, the ones he employ to keep an eye on our home, he needs to be a professional.”

“Then, what do you suggest?”

Sherlock said without hesitation.

“Someone put him to it. Someone who w _as spying on us,_ who wanted to get rid of me and who had found the prefect scapegoat.”

John frowned.

“That means your life is still in danger.”

“Exactly!”

“You don’t have to look so chipper about it.”

“Nonsense John, death threats make a case more exciting, don’t you think?”

Sherlock didn’t give John the opportunity to refute that claim by quickly adding.

“Let’s make a thorough search of the flat and see what we can discover.”

Since finding the truth about the attempted murder was the quickest way to keep Sherlock safe, John nodded in agreement.

***

John was looking throw the drawers when Sherlock, who was checking the culprit’s laptop, exclaimed,

“Aha! I knew it.”

“What?”

“He is a member of your fan club.”

“My WHAT? I don’t have a fan club”

“Yes you do, your blog is very popular.”

“But that… and how do you know about it?”

“I am a member, of course.”

“Of course?!” John was incredulous

“It was only to watch out for the crazy ones.”

“Clearly you have missed one.”

“His username doesn’t ring any bells. He had to be an inactive member, only reading posts without commenting.”

“Was that on purpose? So he wouldn’t leave any clues?”

“Perhaps, but he didn’t delete the messages in his inbox… ah this might be a clue.”

“What is it?”

“Another member sent him a message few weeks ago. He asked for a private meeting stating that they had an important thing to talk about regarding their idol. ”

“That would be me I suppose?”

“Certainly. Now this other member’s name is familiar.”

Sherlock’s face frowned in thought before it lighted up in recognition. He stood up and started walking out of the room.

“I know where we should go. John, follow me.”

“To where? … Sherlock! Wait!” 

“I’ll tell you in our way there. Now hurry up.”

This night was going to end in a disaster. John just knew it.


End file.
